As device and features size continue to shrink in the semiconductor industry, challenges have developed in three-dimensional designs, such as in FinFETs. FinFETs are fabricated with a thin vertical “fin” or fin structure extending from a substrate. A channel is formed in the vertical fin structure, and a gate is provided over the vertical fin structure. FinFETs may reduce short channel effects and result in higher current flow.